The Next Generation
by MRDally
Summary: Starts of with the sorting hat telling you about the story and then will follow the lives of the choosen ones who will save the wizarding world just like there familys did before them, creating new friends and enemies along the way. Enjoy
1. Sorting Hat

Hope you like it, REVIEW. Ill love ya forever xx

This is an updated version of the starting poem

I only own the words

Hello my new young students,

You may have heard of me,

For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat,

Come forth and let me see!

I may be old and tired,

But my job if far from done,

For I have a brand new message,

One that will turn your tum.

The mighty house of Gryffindor,

This will hold the bravest,

The leader of the four,

The best fighter of them all!

The loyal house of Hufflepuff,

This one will be the key,

The one to seek the truth,

And to save them from each!

The cunning house of Slytherin,

These will be the planners,

They'll hatch there almighty escapades,

For the loyalist of their house and names.

Last is smart Ravenclaw,

The one who thinks things through,

The wisest of them all,

And the beauty too!

Now I have told you who,

Let me tell you why,

Long ago there was a war,

One that finished in light.

I'll have you know I for saw it all,

And could tell from the very start,

A young man named Riddle,

Would sell his very heart.

A smart young servant has joined the game,

To add his own very mark,

I beg of you young Hogwarts five,

To save us all from the dark.

I tell you this because I see,

Darkest secrets from within,

For I am Hogwarts sorting hat,

And nothing gets past me!


	2. Chapter 1 Rose

Hey guys, a series of one-shots here that I hope everyone will enjoy, try to read in order, it will make more sense.

I am not J.K Rowling

BTW – Listen to Midnight Beast (wands) totally amazing song that me and my friends have been singing for the past 2 weeks, can't get it out of my head so good..

Enjoy

P.S – this is set in…

Roses + Albus 6th year,

James's 7th year

Lily + Hugo's 5th year

Work out the rest for yourself people! :D

Rose Weasley:

Things haven't been great in the Wizarding world for a while, nobody's really sure why but it seems as if a dark cloud has covered the sun and we can't find the light anymore. It's really weird and I don't particular like it but what can I do, I'm only a 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, it's not like there is a war on like there was when my parents and other relatives were at school. That would just be so weird, having to leave school, everybody you know to go and fight a man that isn't even human enough anymore to feel even a smudging of remorse.

Scary…

Back to what I was saying, nothing has been going right, my grades have been slipping and I can't seem to get a certain blond haired Romeo (idiot) out of my head, it's so distracting and if my father (Ronald Billus Weasley) found out he would have my head on a stick hanging from the astronomy tower!

The school has been really quite as well, teachers aren't as strict as they used to be, and it's like there too busy to be bothered to give us detentions when we do something against the many school rules. I wonder what they could all be up to, it's just so strange, even James has noticed that something is wrong and normally he is too busy coming up with pranks and flirting with girls to notice what is going on around him.

To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little worried, what if there is something seriously wrong, what would happen if the school shut down, I know I'm not a total geek like my mother but I still enjoy school, and after everything my mum has told me about her later years at school, I can't help but be thankful that we have it so easy, even if everybody else complains about how boring everything is in this school and at home as well.

For me, life is good just the way it is, so why wish for better, after all.

People need to be careful what they wish for…


	3. Chapter 2 Albus

Hey guys, a series of one-shots here that I hope everyone will enjoy, try to read in order, it will make more sense.

I am not J.K Rowling

BTW – Listen to Midnight Beast (wands) totally amazing song that me and my friends have been singing for the past 2 weeks, can't get it out of my head so good.

Enjoy

Albus:

It was the middle of 6th year when it happened, I can't really remember the date, you would have to ask Rose or Scorp for that one, stuff that involved my memory has never been my strong point.

The skies above our beloved Hogwarts Castle turned a greyish black and you could see shapes moving around in the dense clouds. We later found out these where what people called Marchers. Followers of a very select group of people who believed that the magical community needed to be 'cleansed' of all those who are deemed criminals or simply people the community did not like, my family was a part of the group of people they did not like.

It was a warm March day, blossom was on the trees and the air still had a scent of winter in it but that didn't stop people from going outside to do their homework or to talk with friends and relaxed.

Before we knew it, we were in a sea of mist and couldn't even see our own hands in front of us, that's when the Marchers attacked, they slaughtered without mercy, the innocent were lost in the quest to defeat the supposedly 'guilty'. Students all around me screaming as they were hit by curse after curse, teachers rushing in to try and save us from this brutal attack, it was almost as if they knew it was coming they worked so well together, as if they had trained for months, maybe even years. Found out later that that was the reason that we hadn't really been set much homework or been given many detentions all year.

We fought as best we could for as long as we could, I worried about my family, was one of the ear splitting screams I heard one of my beloved families, it was very possible that I would lose one of them but I didn't think about that until afterwards. Instead I tried to fight, tried to give everyone some time to flee. But there was still so much blood spilt in the end.

Eventually the small battle ended, the heavy fog cleared and the real carnage was revealed, around me were the dead and the dying and my fellow students of every house helping to tend to those who had fallen.

The second Wizarding War had only just begun; the worst was yet to come…

PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE RRRREEEEAAAAVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!  
Sorry if my spelling is REALLY bad

MRDally

xxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 3 Scorpius

Hey

Hope you are enjoying this story so far, please review, it makes me very happy

I'm not J.K Rowling

Hope you like it

Scorpius:

The battle lasted so long that night had already fell, when the fog cleared we could see all of the teachers around us along with Aurors and very good friends to Hogwarts (a.k.a the people who fought for the winning side of the war, idiots.)

Don't get me wrong, I like the potters, after all my friend and fellow Slytherin Albus Potter is the son of the 'Chosen One' after all, it's just that I hate how much glory the name is given and how little mine is respected. It gets on my nerves a lot. I know Albus hates it as well, always being admired and hating the very disappointed looks when he screws up, for me it is the complete opposite, I get the disapproving looks whenever I do something right!

Only a few people like me and even then its nothing I would personally call friendship, I mean, I think it's because they are scared of me so they act as nice as possible to make sure I don't come after them at night.

Being told that the school had been partially destroyed was a shock, after all, through everything the Hogwarts Castle should of remained, even if students lives were lost, the castle was a symbol of hope, it was the place where freedom was given at the end of the Wizarding War and it was the place where so many have learned everything they would ever need to make sure that they could survive out in the real world of magic and sorcery.

Rose, one of my best friends (Albus is my other best friend) was sitting on the ground crying over a student, I think it was a friend of hers from her house, you see, Rose is in Ravenclaw and the smartest of all of them and the rest of the school. She's also really pretty; I never really noticed it till last year when she started to change A LOT.

Looking around me I see how much destruction the Marchers had left for us, I hate them so much, they go after those they deem unworthy so that they can create a 'superior race of Wizards and Witches.' Needless to say I didn't make the list, neither did the rest of my family but then again, neither did the golden trio. What these marchers and there masters really want is a bundle of snivelling wimps to afraid to open their doors so that they can make sure nothing bad ever happens if people are too scared to even look out their windows in case the Marchers saw them and came up with a crime to have them cleansed.

That's what's really been happening on the outside of Hogwarts, no matter what the students might think, my father told me in the summer that these terrorists were growing in numbers and becoming more of a threat to the Wizarding world, eventually while we have been safe in the walls of Hogwarts a silent war has been going on between those who knew and the Marchers. This was isn't something that parents thought to worry their children about, after all, that happened last time and sent everyone into a panic. My dad told me to keep me prepared but from what I can tell, everyone I have spoken to doesn't know about this 'war' and therefor have been totally surprised.

I wonder… didn't the sorting hat say something about a war when we were being sorted, didn't all the teachers sit straighter and have a worried look upon their faces.

Maybe the hat knew it was coming before these monsters even did…

THAT IS ONE SMART HAT!


	5. Chapter 4 Harry Potter

Harry Potter:

Why did it have to happen again, it's like wherever disaster is me and the people I care about always seem to be involved? I'm so sorry for the kids; they are going to be the ones, who have to face this horror, as it was for me and the others of our generation.

Rose,

Teddy,

James,

Albus,

Scorpious,

All so young, all going forward to face a horror that never should of occurred, when we defeated Voldemort I had believed everything would go back to normal, well, as normal as the Wizarding world can be.

You may be wondering how I know of these five young students of Hogwarts, well, they are each family, I know what you are thinking, Scorpious isn't a potter or even a Weasley, but to us, he is family, and if what James and Teddy have to tell me he will become a member of the family very soon, Scorp and Rosie seem to have a little secret crush on each other don't they, thank Merlin that Ron hasn't figured it out yet, even if he does like scorp, messing with his little girl, now I have to be there when Ron finds out, haven't seen the look of sheer horror in ages.

These five bright students, trouble makers of Hogwarts, the Next Generation, they will face evil just like their parents did, they will suffer along the way, see many die before them, friends they have known for what feels like forever.

The Marchers are drawing ever nearer, searching for the five with the ultimate skill, the friendship and love that they seek to destroy in order to win the battle of good and evil.

Maybe they will win, but I will tell you one thing, those five will never be broken apart forever, they may win the battles but not the entire war.

The prophecy tells of times of trouble, it tells of hardship and loss, but of a victory that WILL change the entire Wizarding world forever, a final battle that will settle all prejudice, one way or the other.

Pray to those who watch us, help us, make us stronger, and help us win!


End file.
